1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for reducing perspiration and bodily odor, and to methods for producing such compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In preparations, such as solutions and creams, intended for the purpose of reducing perspiration at localized areas of the body, it has been customary to employ various metallic salts, for example, of zinc, iron and aluminum. Thus, use has been made of the chlorides and sulfates of zinc, iron and aluminum. Such metallic salts, which have been established to have some degree of effectiveness, have been found occasionally to cause local epidermal irritation. A need has arisen for a deodorant and antiperspirant composition which more effectively reduces perspiration and bodily odor with a lower incidence of epidermal irritation.